Frozen Tears
by the turtle guru
Summary: One night, Rini found a letter on the ground addressed to her. It was from her ill mother, whom she was positive, not to be Serena. Diamond comes for her, as well as Trista, but what do they want from her, and why? Finally updated with 1 new chapter!
1. Letter of Memories

Frozen Tears (Part 1)  
  
Rini ran to the open letter on the floor as she read the name. It was for her, but what was it doing in her parents' room, crumpled into a little ball? There was no time to spare before she decided to straighten it out and read what she had received. Ironically enough, it was from her mother...but not Serena.   
Once again, questions surged through her head as she read on in the letter. Her mother had an incurable disease? But how was it possible that Serena was not her mother? She read the signature at the bottom, but the ink seemed a little smeared.   
She had to find out the truth. Rini ran to Serena in tears, holding the crumpled piece of paper in her other hand.  
"Mother, is it true that I'm not your child?" she wept.  
"Honey, how'd you get that idea? Of course you're my child." Serena sounded convincing, but slightly shaky, " So you read the letter I see, it's just a practical joke, I thought it was nonsense, so I didn't show it to you..." her voice trailed off again.  
Rini nodded sniffling, trying to persuade herself also, that it was only a joke. But who would do such a thing. But what if it were real? Who was her mother, and why did she leave her...  
Rini put all her thoughts aside and decided to go to bed. In the middle of the night, she heard whispering from downstairs. It was her mother and father," I think she suspects us Darien, oh, what can I do. She'll never forgive us..." as the voices faded.  
Rini rolled out of bed and thought for a moment, who suspects what, and why would she not forgive them...unless, it was her they were talking about. And her real mother!! She crept downstairs to see her parents sneaking out at night and carrying a box with them.   
When she opened the back door, she heard a voice so similar to...dear Trista (Setsuna). She sounded sick, but when did she become so gravely ill? Why did she not mention anything to her?  
And did she know who Rini's real mother was?  
  
  
  



	2. Diamond, My Love

  
  
Rini ran downstairs as she slipped out the door to look for Trista.  
She couldn't have left so quickly, and to whom was she talking to. She got a glimpse of a tall dark figure so much like...no, but it couldn't be. Why would Trista come with him, or did they come separately? Rini knew not of what was true and what was not anymore. Then it hit her. Could Trista, the keeper of time, be her real mother? Then were Darien and her...once together? Or is there someone else.  
Rini ran back upstairs weeping onto her bed. No one that she has ever loved is actually related to her in blood. She has been living in lies for all her life. Now it was time for her to demand the truth, but then she saw the tall dark figure again. It looked so handsome, with hair that was blowing back, and what seemed to be a rose in his hand. The dark figure came towards her room as she managed to roll into her bed and cover herself with her blanket. As she saw through her half-closed eyes, the person had darkish silverish hair. She could hardly make out his face; he came in to kiss her on the forehead, but then disappeared. She whispered his name as he left the room.  
The one that she loved the most. What was the reason for his arrival? Then she saw a shadow of Trista. "Oh, I hope he didn't hurt you, dear Rini." as Trista managed to cough the few words out. Trista was now stroking Rini's hair, and even crying.  
"Trista?"  
Trista stepped back startled, "Rini, I had no idea you were awake! Did you see him? Did he tell you anything? And the letter?"   
"You mean Diamond? How do you know him?  
"He didn't tell you anything? As Trista wiped back her tears, "He...he...I know he's the one that you have fallen in love with, right?" She paused.  
"Do you know something that I don't? And do you know who my real mother is?" Rini stopped herself, before she could ask why Trista new so much about Diamond.  
  
"So they never told you. You didn't read the letter? Diamond! I will get you, do you hear me, if I were to find Rini hurt by you, I will take your life!" as she coughed and fell to the floor.  
"Trista, you're my real mother aren't you? I didn't think I could have a happy family such as this one." Rini whispered slightly.  
"Rini...I...it's not that simple..." Trista said clutching her chest, and then she disappeared, reaching for Rini's hand.  
"Trista!!!" the word echoed as the silence crept over.  
---Where Diamond was---  
A great slap could be heard miles away from the room itself. Trista fell to the floor, still sobbing. "FOOL! Do not tell her who you really are. Do not tell who her real parents are, do you not understand?"  
It was Diamond. Trista managed to retort a few words while her dress ripped a little as she hit the floor," You, I'm afraid, are the fool! It's too late, she already suspects you. I know what you have done to her mind in the past before you knew who she was. And if you were to lay another finger on her again, I'll..." and she passed out.  



	3. If I Could See You Again

By the time Trista awoke, she was in chains. Her hands were cuffed to the wall, same with her ankles. She was strapped so tightly that she could hardly move her fingers. Her back was stuck onto the cold stone of the brick wall that she was now attached to. Diamond came in, with a smirk on his face.  
"I see you have awaken, my beauty," Diamond said in a slightly menacing manner," I trust that you have slept well".  
He walked right in front of her. He positioned himself so that he was face to face with her, only leaving a centimeter or so between. He supported her chin with his hand, and with his thumb, rubbed her soft yet damaged cheeks. She turned in disgust.  
"Don't touch me!" She snarled at him, almost biting his hand.  
"Tch tch, aren't we feisty this morning" Diamond simply laughed, and continued to admire Trista's beauty. He put his hand to where the strap of her dress was, trying to loosen the side off. He had something in his hand that he was going to put onto her shoulder.  
She screamed in agony as her tugged at her clothing, his fingers stung her in the most horrible manner. At last, while her dress was still intact, though very worn out, she broke free of the chains, pushing Diamond over. Burnt marks and tears were all over her dress.  
"I AM MEIO SETSUNA, THE KEEPER OF TIME, FEEL MY WRATH!" her eyes became dark, and her irises seemed to have disappeared. She knocked Diamond down so hard that the side of his lip had began to leak out blood.  
"First you deceive Rini, the poor orphan who doesn't even know who her parents are, then you take me as your prisoner. You have tricked me once, you cannot trick me again. Though I am a mere mortal, you cannot do whatever you want with me, you will not brainwash me with your fiendish ways. I will keep my clothes on as I wish. You cannot touch me. Yes, I am your wife, but your prisoner, NEVER!" and she spat on him. Diamond's smile didn't seem to fade at all, in fact, he seemed happier.  
"there's that fire that I love in you" as you opened is arms and tried to embrace her.  
"I wonder why I ever married you..." Pluto whispered before she transported away, seeming to almost dissolve into the atmosphere.  
"My love..." Diamond cried.  



	4. Winged Fate

Diamond sat on the floor dumbstruck. His own lady had beat him to his own game. He stared at his closed fist for a moment. He opened it slightly to reveal a blood coloured crystal. He thought to himself,  
"If she gave me one more second, this crystal would have drilled itself into her shoulder, and she would remain as my prisoner forever, unable to turn from my commands. She would also be my immortal lover...Why, why has she left. At least pink hair, has one of my clear crystals, the ones that make creatures my prisoners, but not immortal." the side of his lips twitched a bit as he broke into a cackle. All he needed was Rini. She, was his bait.  
  
------Rini's again-----  
Oh, Diamond, where are you. I have been seeking for you for all these years, thinking that you died trying to save mother. Why come back to see me now, when I'm 16, and a young lady, that has almost forgotten about her past. Rini sighed, as she thought about these questions.  
Trista reappeared into her room. "Rini..." She caught the side of Rini's bed before she hit the ground. Her dress was torn from head to tow. The purple hue became an almost grayish colour, and there was barely enough cloth to cover he entire body. "Do you really want to know where your real mother is." she hissed.  
"Yes Trista, please tell me! but aren't you...?" she said exasperated.  
"I'm not you mother. To tell you the truth, she's already dead. I'm not lying. I cannot lie to you. I'm sorry Rini" she put her head down, almost ashamed of what had happened.  
"No!!!!!!! you're lying. I don't believe it. I can't believe it." Rini ran out of her room, crying.  
Then a thunderous voice boomed inside Rini's room, while Trista was still staggering inside  
"You killed her Trista, admit it. If it weren't for you, she'd still be alive"  
"Diamond, leave me alone...I didn't mean to. I was only trying to save her." Trista whispered, her tears stinging her eyes.  
"Oh that's what you're saying now!" Rini stood by the door, listening to the conversation." So you were the one who killed my mom! I hate you!"  
Rini threw things at Trista, making her wounds larger, as drops of blood came out of her chest. She decided to leave before it was too late.  
-------Trista's Place---------  
"I've been waiting my love." Diamond had a rose in his mouth, " I see you have told the girl the "truth", eh?"  
"Fate, it's fate isn't it. I always run into you when I don't want to see you. Why have you poisoned me so?"  
"My love, don't deny your heart" Diamond grabbed Trista and embraced her so tightly, she could hardly breath. He moved his head inwards, trying to kiss he, but she spat into his face. He did not get angry once again. He had a goofy look on his face. "Aren't we feisty today. Just one kiss, and I'll leave" She was suddenly taken over by a force much stronger than her, and started kissing Diamond. Then she pulled back, realizing what had happened, and screamed in disgust, walking backwards a few steps.  
"I told you that you couldn't deny fate..." And a whips of wind carried him off.  
"Oh Rini, I'm sorry" Trista cried out.  



	5. Song of the Fire

  
It was not long after that Trista went to have some rest. She hasn't slept for a long time. The dark locks in her hair slid down onto her shoulders as she sat next to a burning fire. She needed time to mend things with Rini. The whole story behind this misunderstanding was not a heartless murder. She, herself was linked to Rini's mother. In what way? Only the next chapter will tell.  
  
Rini was up the next morning, early as ever. She couldn't sleep so well after being so hard on Trista. She was almost sure that Trista would do none the sort to kill anyone, let alone a friend. She didn't know how she could make it up to her. If she went to look for Diamond...then she would find out the entire situation from him. She left a note on her desk for Darien and Serena before she left the house. She was overwhelmed with sadness and curiosity. She had to find Diamond, though she didn't know where to start, but she had a feeling that she would find him.   
  
Rini was more than right when she found herself in the park, standing in front of the man himself. He approached her and welcomed her to go to his humble castle. She was more than surprised to see him expecting her. It seemed as if everything was going according to his plan. When she arrived at his castle, it was nearly nightfall. He told her to get some rest, and the next morning, yes, the next morning, he would tell her the story. When she awoke, she found herself in a prison. It was no bigger than a bathroom. Diamond was sitting right in front of it, with a wide grin on his face. "Perfect, now she is sure to walk right into this trap."  
  
Rini shook the bars furiously, she couldn't believe that Diamond of all people would trick her. She was infuriated. The pink strands of hair wiped her face as she began to cry.  
  
Suddenly, Trista felt a chill run down her spine, which had awaken her. She had sensed the presence of Diamond. Her long lost husband, who decided to claim her now.   
  
Flashback:**Trista thought of her young self as ignorant. She was so naïve, ignorant to the world. She believed in prince charming. She believed that Diamond was her prince charming. When he had taken the blast for Serena, Trista had already been deceived. She was the one that saved him, and gave him the energy he needed to say alive. She pitied his tragedy. He made her believe that he had fallen in love with her soon after that, and he claimed to have forgotten about Serena. Lies, they were all lies. Before she found that out though, she had already agreed to marry him. He didn't mean any harm for he did not know who he loved. He made a vow on that day that he would love no one else. Trista made a vow also, that if he lied and loved someone else, she would rather be destroyed. Since then, she had become ill. She knew at that moment that in his heart only lay Serena. She was not jealous, but she was devastated and hurt. **  
  
It had been so many years since she had left. It was too painful to face him. Then she sensed his presence again, along with Rini's. Her mind told her that Rini must've been captured. Without thinking, she headed off to his castle.  
  
  
  



	6. Laughter of the Winged Horse

  
The gate of the castle made a hissing sound as Trista pushed it open.   
She searched the place carefully, while she cautiously walked into the building. The door slammed behind her without her even touching it.   
"Hello?" her voice echoed into the lonely halls that had been left unguarded.   
She turned her head, with her dark hair brushing the wall. A flash of lightning made Trista stumble a bit because it gave her quite a start. It was not lightning that had flashed, but horrible, even evil-looking eyes. Eyes so familiar it made Trista tremble.   
"My Love, you have returned to me. Finally." With one swift movement, Diamond appeared in front of her. He raised one hand and snapped his finger. Trista was in captivity.   
She screamed and struggled as ribbons and vines came out and encircled her. Thorns lashed at her flesh until she was bleeding on every limb. Diamond turned his hand up, signaling for everything to stop. Trista was tied up very tightly, making her unable to escape.   
Diamond started laughing as he clapped twice and Rini was brought over in a ball and chain. Her face colour looked almost sheer white as she dragged both legs to walk. She looked up at Trista, showing her diluted pupils.   
"What have you done to her!" Trista cried even out of her agony.   
"Now I wouldn't talk like that if I knew that she could easily be killed with one of my blows." Diamond surely had something up his sleeve.   
"Let her go!" It was not Trista who said this, but a low male voice.   
"Let my beloved go!" Diamond was shaking while he covered his face. A horn had punctured his forehead, through his skin. His silhouette changed into such a familiar form.   
Could it be? Helios?   
"Pegasus? I mean, Helios. Is it really you?" A spark of life had re-entered Rini for a second. She almost looked as if she were going to smile.   
"Rini, I have come for you. When I found that you were captured, I entered Diamond's dreams and took over half his body. Take the key before...aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Helios reached for his face just like Diamond had, and the face changed back.   
"No one takes ME over so easily" he wiped blood off the side of his lip, " too bad your little horsy wasn't able to save you, but I'm sure Trista here, will try"   
"NO, Trista! Go! Just leave me be, save yourself" Rini pleaded while burning tears seemed to sting her face.   
Trista flinched a bit at the sound, "What do you want Diamond, what will it cost for me to free her?"   
"Oh Trista, you know me so well, you knew I wanted something in return for my good deed didn't you?"   
His last words were, " A life for another", before he walked off into the shadows almost cackling. There was much more to do before he let anyone go. Things were going to be fun...   
  



	7. The Inevitable

Darkness was a faithful companion, as the hours grew long. Trista remained in the dark, strapped to the wall, where she was last left by Diamond. Rini, of course, was taken from her sight.   
"My love, I have returned, I have an offer for you," snarled Diamond, "If you promise to stay here forever with me, and do whatever I say, I'll free the little pink head you love so much."   
He stopped to think of something even more evil. The melody of the dragging chain came into play, as the silhouette of Chibi-Moon came into view. Her face looked longing for freedom, her body language showed torture.   
"Diamond, you must stop this at once," the horn appeared and the form changed, as the manly figure became Helios again, "Trista, I have not much time, but I will try to free Rini so you have no obligation to stay here."   
Helios finally was able to conquer the body of Diamond for a short period, taking the key from his pocket; he opened all the locks on Rini, and sent her to get help. "Go Rini, before I..." Helios was gone.   
Rini recognized the menacing face that was heading towards her and she quickly ran outside. Before she got all the way home, she turned back, realizing that Trista was still in there. Rini didn't know the entire truth about what happened to her mother. Did she really want revenge without knowing the situation?   
She wanted to save Pluto, but could she really forgive her for what she did? There was no time to think. Time is of the essence. She ran towards her house and called upon Serena, telling the story without all the details. The scouts were on the way to save the day...if they were fast enough.   
At the castle, Pluto hung, unconsciously, against the wall. Diamond sat patiently in front of her, waiting for her awakening.   
"Diamond..."Trista coughed. He walked around her, admiring her courage and--stupidity.   
"Alas, my love, you have awakened," Diamond laughed," the girl has escaped, but you, young lady, will not leave me again. I need you and your powers to take over this wretched place. I am bitter, bitter that I lost my brother, then Serena, and then you left me too. Do you know what it's like to be alone?"   
"Do you know what it's like to be betrayed?" Trista asked matter-of-factly." And don't pretend to not understand. You were the one that did not keep your vow to me..." she stopped to resist crying.   
"Oh how you misunderstand me, love. You're the one that became pregnant and ran off, a year after our happy lives. You obviously cheated on me.... with that horrible Darien, wasn't it? Where is this cursed daughter of yours anyway?" Diamond retorted.   
"Darien? Since when was he in the picture? And you knew very well that it was your baby, because YOU were my husband, not him. And she...she's...gone."   
It became awfully silent in the room after this. Trista denied having anything to do with Darien, and Diamond denied being unfaithful. This daughter of theirs...who was she really though?   
  
  



	8. Lethal Time

"We are the sailor scouts, and we're here to punish evil, like you!" The scouts shouted their usual war call in one accord.  
Diamond almost laughed out loud to see what he saw as such incompetence. "Scouts, so you've finally arrived. I've been waiting for you all..." his voice trailed off as soon as he saw the long blonde pigtails.  
  
"And I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice." she looked over to Diamond and saw his face turn white.   
  
"Serena..." he gasped.  
"Don't even think about laying a finger on her," the familiar voice was of a known person. Tuxedo Mask.  
"YOU! Why do you seek me as well? You steal my Serena, then you steal my Trista. Can't you find your own ladies?" spat Diamond, viciously.  
  
"Trista? I have no idea what you are referring to. She is but my friend, that is all." his face was full of concern and confusion.  
"Don't mind him Darien, he, he's...a little paranoid, since he wouldn't believe that I had his child." Trista was barely there as her body still hung wearily on the chains.  
  
The scouts ran to her, they all gasped as they realized that Trista had ever given life to a child. Questions, expectedly, flooded the room.  
  
Finally, Rini came running in. Her figure was no longer small, but she was still plenty agile.  
  
"Who was your daughter?" Rini asked almost breaking into tears, "I SAID WHO IS YOU DAUGHTER, HER NAME, GIVE ME HER NAME!!!"  
  
She was angry, angry that she had her own daughter and angry she had to destroy her real mother. She was angry that Serena didn't tell her the truth, and she was angry that Helios was slowly being tortured in that creature's body.  
  
"I guess it is time to tell you, since I do not have much time to live..." she gasped for air as she talked," Rini, you're my daughter as some of you may have guessed. And I couldn't tell you because I knew I was dying..."  
The scouts broke her free and carried her forward. She continued speaking, "After Diamond lied to me about wanting to marry me, I promised myself that I was just being suspicious about everything, and he truly loved me. I accepted his proposal, and I made a vow that if he were to ever love anyone else, that I would rather slowly be destroyed than watch him leave me" she stopped as pearls of tears ran down her face, she tore open her shirt to reveal a most hideous secret. Everybody in the room gazed silently as she went on, "A hole was created in my body, not long after the marriage, and I knew, I knew that he did not love me. The hole started eating away my flesh every time he lied to me...and...I ran away because I couldn't stand the pain. It was not the crater in my body that caused my agony, but the soul that he took away from me, and the love he had tricked from me. They were ALL LIES!" she almost passed out, as she rocked to the side.  
The circular window in her body was full of gushing blood, and only the two sides of her body connected her entire self together. A green substance seemed to be what was oozing along and taking away her flesh. It was certain, Trista was going to die.  
She took another big breath and began to finish her explanation, "After I die, I will continue to leave Rini with you, Darien and Serena, if that's ok, and...Rini, do not cry for me, Love.  
I will be reborn, though I will have no memory of my past, but my existence will last." her body was starting to fade, "and Helios, Diamond, let me speak to Helios..."  
Everybody was crying for her, the pain she has gone through, and the horror she was facing now. Even Diamond shed his tears.  
"As you wish, my love." His figure instantly changed.  
"Yes Trista?" Helios had appeared before everyone's widened eyes.  
"Separate yourself from Diamond's body," she gasped, as Helios did as he was told, "With the last of my energy, I will give you all of my life energy, then you can exist in reality instead of borrowing other bodies or eating off people's dreams, because I know, deep down inside, that's what Rini wants..." her voice trailed off. She opened her palm, and the same Orb that made up of the purity chalice appeared.  
"This is my life source," she was about to hand it to Helios.  
"STOP! TRISTA, YOU CAN'T!" the familiar voices rang inside Diamond's castle.  
  
It was Michelle and Amara who entered, while the Orb slowly disappeared from Trista's hand.  
"This is what's killing you, Trista, not the so called curse you refer to." Amara held up an hourglass with not much sand left on the top.  
  
Trista's eyes widened as she recognized the gift. That gift was from...  
"It can't be," she coughed, "but...he... gave that to me as a wedding present. The only friend I truly trusted..."  
Amara smashed the hourglass to the floor as some of Trista's flesh restored itself, under the many garments the scouts had put on Trista, since her story, to keep her warm.  
"Who? Trista, you cannot be fully restored until we find out who gave you this hour glass." Michelle looked desperate, while Trista was still bleeding non-stop.  
  
"He is..." someone had given her a hard blow with some kind of energy shot, before she was able to speak.  



	9. The Story of Betrayal

Michelle screamed as she saw the beam of energy pierce the torso of Trista. She bent down to check her pulse, and with a low voice she said, "She's dead..."  
"No!" Rini lunged forward, but was intercepted by Helios.   
"Maybe it was for the better, Rini. It pains me so to see your sorrow.", Helios had a surprisingly calm voice.  
  
"You monster!" it was Amara speaking now, "I saw you shoot Trista. Why? What did she owe you?"  
  
Helios' eyes widened, then he smiled, "I wanted to live outside of dreams, to live with everyone else. An easy target, ones with broken hearts..." He shook his silvery hair out of his face.  
"Helios...it was you? The Hourglass? The pain? How could you do this to me?" Rini sounded almost helpless as she gave another yelp.  
Helios grabbed her into a tight embrace and whispered, "Girl! You have brought this onto yourself. I did this all for you. I wouldn't want to live in reality if it were not for your sake. But now, I have even more reasons to do so than for you alone." His voice was cut off. He let go of Rini, and her limp body fell to the floor, with a dagger in her chest.  
"No, Pegasus!," it was Serena's turn, her face was pale, and her voice was faint, "if you said that everything you did was for her, why would you kill her?" she was choking on her tears.  
"It WAS for her, but she did not love me enough, she cared more for her mother than to help me gain life in this dimension. Why should I sacrifice any more of myself, give myself so much pain, for such an oblivious child. Alas, I have found my new love. Come forth, my Queen."  
The shadow that was approaching the scouts looked so familiar. Pink cones came into view, as too long strands of shiny pink hair dangled. Her eyes glowed an ember red, her cackle so low.   
"Black Lady..." Uranus and Neptune gasped, "But aren't you...Rini...one person?"  
The scouts were all ready to attack. "Please, don't hurt me," the voice was Rini's. And in a matter of seconds they all seized their actions.  
The cold and lifeless cackle escaped from the Black Lady's mouth, "Pitiful, just pitiful. Such an easy trick could stop you from hurting me. And you call yourselves champions of justice?"  
"Please, tell me, why are you and Rini not one anymore. What has changed you. All I need is the answer, after that, you can kill me."  
Serena was weeping. Her eyes were swelling, her voice trailing.  
  
"Oh, now it wouldn't be a game if you threw your life at me now would it?" she cackled as the shadows engulfed her entire body.  



	10. Creation of Destiny

The eerie sounds of silence settled in the room for a brief moment, until, finally, Serena could take it no longer.   
She got up onto her feet and advanced towards the lifeless body of Rini. With one pull, she released the dagger from the flesh. Serena held it up in the air, where one tiny stream of light reflected off of it. Then her lips began to move, "If this is the way I can be reunited with Rini, then so be it..."   
  
An echo of a slap was suddenly amplified inside the dark room. It was Amara, she was trying to slap some sense back into Serena.   
"Are you stupid? This is exactly what Helios and Black Lady want. What good will it do you to die? The only thing you'll end up doing in death, is let us all down." she was obviously angry, but her voice remained calm.   
  
"She's right, you know. We'll find a way to bring Rini back, I promise" Darien comforted her.   
  
"Promises are for fools to believe in..."   
The voice. The poisonous sound, which ran through everyone's ears like, nails scratching a chalkboard.   
  
"I'm back, my sailor pretties. Do you really want answers? Black Lady, Rini, Helios...all of us? But you already have the answers. As a matter of fact, you all have had part in our creation. You feed our existence. Only death can save you now, but perhaps it is too late.   
We can survive without your daily offerings..."   
Her smile widened. She was sitting on a dimly lit throne, where Helios held her hand to his lips, kneeling at her side like a statue.   
  
"You lie woman! How can we create a demon like you?" Sailor Venus said haughtily.   
  
"It is not for you to decide what you have done. You had no idea that I was part of your desire. You all had wanted me to become a separate entity with Rini, a separate persona, being, and creature. And you wish has been granted.   
Only death can give you the answers you want"   
her face was smug and confident. She knew Serena's weak points, and continually attacked her.   
  
"How, how can death help anything?" Serena pleaded.   
  
"I'm not sure," she said in a sarcastic manner, "Why don't you tell me?" and she slid a blade across the floor to Serena's foot.   
  
Serena had seemed to have given in, she had dropped to her knees and crawled toward the blade. 


End file.
